La Carta
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Minatsuki tiene un secreto que a nadie le puede contar y esto hace sospechar a su hermano Yo, quien sin querer acabara metiendo a la chica en problemas


**Disclaimer:** Deadman Wonderland es la idea original de Jinsei Kataoka, esta historia es completamente ficticia y sin fines de lucro.

La Carta

Hace mucho Yo, sospechaba que algo le pasaba a su pequeña hermana Minatsuki. No era normal que ella se despertase por la noche y saliera de su habitación, también era algo extraño que ella escondiera algo cada vez que el entraba a su habitación a preguntarle algo o a buscarla y no decir que cuando esta estaba viendo unas fotos y el sin querer le pregunto qué hacía, provocando la sorpresa y la ira Minatsuki. Simplemente era un misterio que el chico de cabellos grises quien intrigado quería ponerle fin a esto, así que secretamente se infiltro en el cuarto de su hermana mientras ella se encontraba fuera con Chapplin y Shiro quienes según el escucho que iban a hornear galletas o dulces o quién sabe qué diablos era, ahora lo importante era descubrir que era lo que escondía Minatsuki.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, empezó a revisar con cuidado los cajones en donde su hermana dejaba sus pertenencias, de las cuales solo encontró ropa y uno que otro pendiente y nada mas eso, hasta que en un descuido suyo sin querer se había resbalado y visto que debajo de la cama de Minatsuki se encontraba una caja, sin más se lanzo por la caja, en un instante la abrió y lo que vio era que tenía un sobre dentro de ella y muchas fotos con la cara hacia abajo ósea que solo se podía ver la parte posterior de las fotografías.

Quiso primero ver las fotos, pero en ese mismo momento estaba entrando Minatsuki, Yo actúo rápido agarro sin ver el sobre y cerro la caja de un vez, luego la dejo debajo de la cama y saco de sus bolsillos una bolsa de basura, para cuando Minatsuki entro y vio a su hermano dentro de su habitación esta con ira le pregunto:

-Qué coño haces en mi habitación

-Bueno, es que vine porque vi que tenías mucha basura y decidí ayudarte en tirarla –contesto algo nervioso el chico

-Pero me lo tenías que haber dicho y no haber entrado así al cuarto de una chica, ¿acaso quieres sentir dolor? –La rama del pecado de Minatsuki se hacía presente

-L-Lo entiendo, y-ya me voy retirando –dijo Yo quien salía de la habitación con la basura y sin querer con el sobre.

Mientras tanto Minatsuki cerraba la puerta de su habitación, buscaba en uno de sus cajones un bolígrafo y luego se iba a por su caja que estaba debajo de su cama, al abrirla, lo primero que hizo fue contemplar las fotos que estaban boca abajo, en ellas estaba retratado un sujeto alto de cabellos rebeldes y de gran musculatura.

-Maldito idiota musculoso, porque tuve que verte y hasta me haces hornear galletas –decía esta mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un beso a las fotografías

Entonces con una mano esta tanteo en el interior de la caja en busca del sobre, pero al no encontrarlo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y con sorpresa vio que dicho sobre no estaba dentro de la caja, con desesperación lo busco en toda la habitación, pensando que lo había tirado por algún lugar la noche anterior. Luego de mucho buscar pensó un poco y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, ¿y si su inútil hermano lo habría encontrado?

Mientras tanto Yo, se encontraba en la cafetería sentado en una mesa contemplando el susodicho sobre, ahora era que la conciencia le jugaba una mala pasada, ya que como un buen hermano tenía que dejar a su hermana intimidad y lo que ella hiciera o escribiera o fotografiara era asunto de ella y no suyo, pero por otra parte si las fotos que el encontró y no vio eran de alguien y peor si dentro del sobre que tenía en sus manos en estos momentos había algo muy intimo de su hermana y que ella no quisiera que revelase.

-Arg, porque lo hice –se dijo este mientras se agarra el pelo con ambas manos.

-Yo-kun ¿estás bien? –preguntaba alguien que se acercaba al chico

-¡Ah! Ganta, es que en estos momentos estoy meditando –respondió Yo

-Je, si quieres meditar este no es el lugar adecuado –Dijo otra persona quien se acerco al lugar

-Senji-san justo en estos momentos te estaba buscando –se refirió Ganta al recién llegado

-Pues aquí me tienes, ahora invítame a un bol de ramen

-¿Es que acaso nunca tienes dinero? –pregunto Ganta con cara de que siempre él le pagaba la comida al Cuervo

-Chicos que tal si yo los invito –propuso Yo

-Claro, van a ser raciones dobles –dijo el cuervo

Pero de un momento a otro cuando los 3 se disponían a ir por la comida, Minatsuki aparece con una tremenda patada que da en el rostro de su hermano.

-Dime mal nacido, donde coño esta dilo –decía ella mientras agarraba del cuello de la camisa a su hermano y lo sacudía

-Minatsuki-chan que pasa –preguntaba Ganta mientras trataba de separar a los hermanos

-¡Cállate! Que esto es entre él y yo –dijo casi gritando la chica

En el forcejeo el sobre llego a parar en el suelo muy cerca de Senji quien lo vio y recogió, acto seguido abrió y leyó:

"_Para mi amor secreto_"

Minatsuki al escucharlo sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, soltó de una vez a su hermano y se lanzo contra el cuervo con la intención de quitarle la nota, pero Senji con facilidad esquivaba a la chica y seguía leyendo:

"_Desde ese momento en que te vi, sentí que debía de arrancarte la vida, pero tu fuerza y esa masculinidad me hicieron desearte, no sabes cuánto me he corrido con solo verte_"

-¿Pero qué? Estas enferma, como diablos te puedes permitir escribir algo así –dijo el cuervo mientras esquivaba por última vez a la chica

-¡Cállate! –dijo Minatsuki que con su látigo empezó a golpear al cuervo, quien con sus cuchillas se defendía

-Chicos, chicos, paren que están destrozando la cafetería –suplicaba Ganta

-Bang, niñita cuando me ganes será cuando este en mi tumba –decía Senji

-Callate, cállate –el colibrí lanzaba su ataque con poco efecto

Entonces de la nada una chica albina le propinaba una patada en el rostro al cuervo dejándolo en el suelo y este soltando la nota.

-Gracias Shiro que interviniste –agradeció Ganta a la chica

-Ganta, vamos a jugar –dijo la chica albina

En esos pocos instantes Minatsuki con su látigo agarraba la nota y se iba del lugar dejando a todo el mundo atrás, corrió rápido y entro a su habitación, cerro de un vez y con llave, agitada se lanzo en su cama con la nota arrugada en sus manos.

-Maldito Idiota, eres fuerte y… también acabas de leer mis sentimientos, imbécil no te diste cuenta que eran para ti –se dijo para sí misma la chica mientras sonreía.

**FIN**

Fue un fic flojito, sin inspiración y sacado de lo mas incognito de mi mente retorcida, jajaja me encanta que Minatsuki le guste Senji, aunque no esté comprobado pero en diversos capítulos del manga se ve que ella quiere algo con el cuervo.


End file.
